The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and control method thereof and, more particularly, to an image recording apparatus which records an image based on inputted print data on a recording medium, such as a recording paper sheet, and a control method of the apparatus.
A conventional apparatus of this kind, especially an image processing unit of a laser beam printer, such as a page printer, is constructed so that font data and font scaler, which generate font pattern of desired size on the basis of font data, corresponds to each other on a one-to-one relationship.
In general, the font scaler operates a very complicated process so that image quality is given priority. Therefore, when a page containing many characters is printed, the process requires considerable time, and the user has to wait for a considerably long time until the printing job is completed, although the quality of the printing is high.